


You’re beautiful and deserve to hear it often.

by K_cash97



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Flustered Valentina, Nervous Juliana, meeting at a bar, super awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_cash97/pseuds/K_cash97
Summary: Juliana finally takes Sergio's advice and tries out the local lesbian bar.Valentina is enjoying a night out drinking with friends.Apparently being drunk and spotting a beautiful girl across a bar don't mix well.





	You’re beautiful and deserve to hear it often.

“Juliana it won’t be as bad as you’re making it out to be!” 

“How would you know?! Do you spend a lot of time at lesbian bars by yourself?!” Juliana couldn’t help but laugh at her statement imagining Sergio’s tiny frame moving through a room completely full of women not even remotely interested in him. 

She glanced at her phone screen to see him suppressing laughter and feigning frustration at her comment. “You know what, Juls?” His voice is a lot softer than she expected. “If you don’t want to go then fine. I know that’s not your scene but I think it’s a great way for you to get out and meet people.” 

Juliana knew that he was coming from a caring place. Since coming to Mexico City, she hadn’t gone out at all, spending most of her time working at a nearby restaurant and creating designs in her time off. She needs to get out and make some friends and what better place than a bar full of women. 

“Okay, you’re right. I’ll give it a shot.” She concedes. “But if things go to shit, I’m blaming you!” 

Even though her back was to the screen she knew his triumphant smile was watching as she searched through her closet for an outfit appropriate for the bar. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Valentina was feeling great. 

A Saturday night out with the girls was just what she needed after her hell week of classes. They had been hopping around between a couple of bars and clubs and she could already tell that she was on the far side of tipsy. Her friends had finally caved and they were walking through the entrance of the new lesbian bar that had opened up the weekend before. Sergio had mentioned the opening to her and since then she had been trying to talk her friends into going with her. 

They found a table relatively near the door so they could still feel the fresh air but had easy access to one of the bars and dance floor that was already full of swaying bodies. 

“Okay. Do you guys want to get some drinks first or do some dancing?” One of her friends questioned giving Val a pointed look as they were there per her request. 

“Dance, dance, dance!” Valentina jumped from her chair and hopped up and down feeling the beat of the current song coursing through her body. She pulled her friends out to the dance floor and let the alcohol in her blood combine with the music and take control of her movements. 

They danced to a few songs, enjoying the music selection, and then as a group agreed to head back to the table to get some drinks. 

Valentina stays at the table at her friend’s insistence claiming that she should sit down and make sure no one else tried to take it. She didn’t mind at all taking the opportunity to scan the room and observe the different types of people the bar held. 

Her eyes scanned over the door but was immediately drawn back when she spotted a dark head of wavy hair walking in alone. The girl was beautiful, dressed casually in a plain t-shirt, jeans, and converse all pulled together with a leather jacket. Valentina was stunned and the alcohol had completely knocked away all of her inhibitions and she suddenly felt the words leave her mouth before she had the chance to even attempt to hold them in. 

“DIBS!” 

Valentina dropped her face in shock because not only had she said it, but she had yelled it across the bar and everyone, including the beautiful girl, had turned towards the statement in confusion. 

_What the fuck have I done?_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Juliana couldn’t see where the voice had come from in the dimly lit bar but she could already feel the blush spreading across her cheeks. She had no idea how to respond so she just dropped her face and headed towards the bar area to try and gain her bearings in the new environment. 

Once she found a table near the wall, she pulled her phone out and shot Sergio a text. 

**Juliana:** _You’ll never guess what just happened..._

**Sergio:** _You tripped and busted your ass in front of a room full of lesbians?_

**Juliana:** _Asshole_

**Juliana:** _I walked into the bar and someone yelled dibs lol_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Valentina was still in shock and had no idea what to do with herself. She couldn’t believe that she had just claimed a woman by yelling across a bar. Her friends were still getting drinks so she decided to slip her phone out of her pocket and sent out a panicked text to the only person she could think of. 

**Valentina:** _HELP I’M REALLY DRUNK AND I FUCKED UP_

**Valentina:** _SOME HOT GIRL WALKED INTO THE BAR AND I YELLED DIBS_

**Sergio:** _Are you serious?_

**Sergio:** _That’s fucking epic_

**Sergio:** _I can’t believe this is happening lmao_

**Valentina:** _What do I do? Should I leave? Should I just pretend it didn’t happen?_

**Sergio:** _You’re such a useless lesbian_

**Sergio:** _Go fucking talk to her! Shoot your shot! What could it hurt?_

Sergio was right. Why not just go talk to the girl? Even if she wasn’t interested at least Valentina knew that she had tried. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Juliana wasn’t much for drinking but she was enjoying just getting out and being around people. She has always enjoyed people watching and the bar scene was the best place for that. 

“Hi!” 

Juliana almost fell out of her seat when she felt the voice come from behind her. She turned slowly not knowing what to expect and definitely surprised by who she saw. The girl was drop dead gorgeous. She was dressed in a classy tank top and skinny jeans, so tight they looked like they had been painted on. Juliana’s eyes slowly moved up the tall woman, who was undoubtedly a model, and finally landed upon her eyes. Large blue eyes held her gaze and she felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. There was no chance that she hadn’t just obviously checked out the stranger standing before her. 

“So, this is super awkward...” She was clearly nervous and slid her hand over her face before she continued her sentence, “... but I was the one who called you out, I guess, when you walked in.” 

Juliana had no idea how to respond. She was completely dumbfounded that someone this beautiful would approach her much less be the one that had claimed her the second she walked through the door. 

“I know that was a super weird thing to do but I just couldn’t help myself, apparently. You’re so beautiful and I completely understand if you’re not interested in me after I made such a fool of myself. But I wouldn’t have been able to forgive myself if I hadn’t at least told you that.” 

Juliana couldn’t help the blush that spread across her cheeks. The girl is so cute and so clearly uncertain of everything she was saying. It was such a bold move and Juliana couldn’t help but admire how brave she was. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Valentina had no idea what else to say. The girl was even more beautiful up close and she couldn’t believe that all the words had left her mouth coherently. But she hadn’t received a response and didn’t know what to do next. Feeling like the lack of acknowledgement was rejection Valentina quickly turned and started to make her exit, dropping her face to the floor to hide her embarrassment. 

She felt her hand get pulled back and quickly turned around to see what was wrong. 

“No, please don’t go. I’m sorry this has just never happened to me before. I’m Juliana by the way.” 

Valentina couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face and felt it grow even bigger when Juliana returned it. She moved closer so she wasn’t yelling at the beautiful girl. 

“Valentina.” She hummed near her ear. “And I’m surprised but honored that I’m your first. You’re beautiful and deserve to hear it often.” 

Val was surprised by her own boldness but knew she had said the right thing when she felt the grip on her hand tighten, even if it was just for a second. She hadn’t even realized that they were still holding onto each other but couldn’t imagine ever letting go of the girl in front of her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun one! Prompted by a post on tumblr!  
> Come talk to me @kcashmoney or @thisshiphassailedaway  
> Let me know what you think! I could definitely see this turning into a multi chapter fic if y'all are interested!  
> Enjoy!


End file.
